onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stern Ritter
Welcome Stern Ritter }! -- DancePowderer (Talk) 13:47, November 21, 2012 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} Been a long time Hey Stern, yeah its been a long time. How are you? How has the holidays been? =) Everything is good with me. It would be fun catching up. Let me know when you are joining chat or i can stop by the french one :D -- 17:33,12/26/2015 17:33, December 26, 2015 (UTC) join this chat then :D -- 17:57,12/26/2015 17:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hej Stern Its all good here, so fun to hear from you. Good you are enjoying your summer holiday :D Yeah we will see what happens with FT.. Ofc how about tomorrow or thursday? ;D Let me know when it works for you 17:24,7/19/2016 17:24, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Why not. Maybe around 19.00 =) -- 14:54,7/20/2016 14:54, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey Stern. Hope you doing great? I guess you have started Uni by now. It would be fun catching up when you have time. Discuss the new chapters XD cya around stern-- 19:33,10/9/2016 19:33, October 9, 2016 (UTC) CHAT Hey Stern, i'm good nice to hear from you, and waow holiday, sorry for late reply. Not sure if you will see this today, but we can talk on FT chat if you want. I will wait for you some time. If you don't join we just have to find a new date :D -- 15:50,10/25/2016 15:50, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey Yo, I'm doing alright. I watch eps on Crunchyroll with a premium membership.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hej Stern, I'm doing good, hopefully you are enjoying holidays and having fun. Sure why not, i should be available tomrrow, probably evening/nigh will be fine. Let me know if that works for you or not. Ttyl Stern =) 21:57,2/11/2017 21:57, February 11, 2017 (UTC) h Hey Stern, FT chat will be fine =). I will join now. Cya 18:02,2/12/2017 18:02, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey Stern, i'm good, how are you? I have a mini holiday XD Office is closed tomorrow because of midsummer, not sure you guys have that. Sure, are you available now to catch up and talk? Ww can do it on this chat =) Let me know -- 17:26,6/22/2017 17:26, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Hahaha Stern where did you go?? xD Anyway i'm waiting for you on chat discord and the old. Hope to see you soon -- 17:57,6/22/2017 17:57, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey Stern. Yesh been a long time and i understand. The holiday are closing in and I guess school becomes more busy. Idk if you still up I will go on FT chat now for a while if you don’t show up we can maybe talk tomorrow? -- 22:11,12/2/2017 22:11, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey let me know before hand when you talk :) I usually can talk evenings. Cya around stern -- 20:10,12/3/2017 20:10, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Stern Omg, you cant write the same moment you want me to join chat XD I was not home yesterday. I'm available now, so leave a message on my talkpage and i will join OP chat, french one is fine. If not today just let me know which day you have time, and let me know that before hand. I understand if you are super busy now before the holidays =) Cya Stern -- 17:06,12/17/2017 17:06, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas Stern. Hope you have a great holiday with family. Take care and cya around soon -- 23:18,12/24/2017 23:18, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Eyy Stern :D Happy new year. Hope you are having a great night. Wish you a wonderful 2018. Hope to see you soon :))-- 01:37,1/1/2018 01:37, January 1, 2018 (UTC)